A Time To Love
by CityLightsNCouture
Summary: "I'm sure Faragonda wouldn't deny the Winx Club -whom may I remind you, have saved the magical universe countless times- a little vacation," said Riven with a smirk. The Winx and the Specialists go on a well earned vacation. Fluff&Drama.Canon Couples. BxS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone! Lately, I've been revisiting the world of Winx and re-watching all the episodes, and I knew I wanted to write something. Hence, this story. This is meant to be totally lighthearted and very fluffy, though I haven't really decided on the rest of the plot line. Odds are, there's gonna be some sort of drama once we get into the story. Anyways, I'll let you guys read now, and I'll see you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.**

"Are you serious? A vacation?"

I looked at Sky, bewildered at his suggestion. It wasn't that a vacation wasn't a good thing, because it was exactly just that. It was just the fact that, well, guardian fairies of specific planets who juggled teaching at a prestigious school and ruling kingdoms did not exactly have 'Go on a Vacation' at the top if their list of priorities. I could tell the girls had the exact same thought on their minds, because we all looked at Sky with the same look that said 'Very Funny.'

"Oh, come on," Brandon said, "I think we all agree that we could use a vacation. When was the last time you girls did something for yourselves?"

"And besides," Nabu added, " It's not like there's some evil villain up at the horizon planning to destroy the magical dimension, again. It's the perfect time to get away and just relax."

"Yeah, but we're teachers here at Alfea," Musa argued. "It's not like we can just leave our jobs and disappear for a while."

"I'm sure Faragonda wouldn't deny the Winx Club -whom may I remind you, has saved the magical universe countless times- a little vacation," said Riven with a smirk.

"Not only are we teachers, but the majority of us also having kingdoms to run. This goes for you too, Prince Sky," said Stella, and Sky merely shrugged.

"I'm sure our parents wouldn't mind overseeing our kingdoms for the duration of our absence, they do it all the time when we're at Alfea or Red Fountain," he said smugly, knowing she really couldn't argue

"We just have so many responsibilities, it would be completely illogical and irrational for us to drop everything on a whim to go on a vacation, " said Tecna, clearly not understanding why the conversation was even being discussed.

"But it won't be on a whim, the guys and I have it all planned out, all we need is for you girls to agree," said Helia with a smile.

"Then why don't you just go without us?" Layla smirked teasingly.

"Sweetie, I think we would all agree the boys wouldn't have as much fun without our attendance," Flora laughed, and so did Layla.

"The point is, we have everything pre-planned and ready to go, all that's missing is the approval from the girls," explained Timmy.

"Okay guys," I said, deciding it might be time to end the debate.

"Come on, Bloom, tell the guy's it's just not happening," said Stella, settling comfortably into the couch as if she'd won the argument.

"Oh come on, Bloom, don't be such a kill joy just because Stella tells you," Riven spat.

I looked at the two sides of the room. Currently, instead of all the girls sitting with their boys as usual, the room was divided. The girls sat on the right side, the boys on the left. They all looked at me, expecting to say something, I stood helplessly, not really aware of what to say. I didn't want to disappoint the guys, nor anger the girls.

I looked at Sky, who gave me a knowing and slightly pleading look, and with his eyes sparkling the way they do in the light, I caved in almost instantly. I sighed and turned to the girls.

"I don't think it's the worst idea. Plus, can you guys honestly tell me a couple of weeks away from the world with the person you love most isn't the slightest bit appealing?"

The girls looked at me in shock while the guys started their own little celebratory party.

"But Bloom, our responsibilities-" began Tecna

"We'll talk to Faragonda about getting one of the other teachers to run our course for a while, or postponing our lessons. As for our kingdoms, I'm sure our parents wouldn't mind taking over for a while."

"Well, a couple of weeks of relaxation does sound appealing," admitted Flora

"Exactly! So do you guys all agree?" I asked my best friends, looking for an agreement.

"Why not," Stella sighed. "It's about time I got my tan back anyway."

"Yay! Thank you, girls," I said happily.

"So are we all agreed over here?" asked Brandon, walking over to sit beside Stella. The other girls joined with their guys, and vice versa. I went to sit beside Sky, who was giving me a smug look even before I sat beside him.

"You owe me one," I said, faking a pout.

He pulled me onto his lap and gave me a soft kiss. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck so I wouldn't lose balance. "I knew you couldn't resist. You love me way too much," he said, his eyes shining with happiness.

I rolled my eyes and blushed, turning away from Sky in an attempt to hide my red cheeks. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"I love you, too. So much," he whispered in my ear. I didn't think I could blush harder.

"So, you boys said you'd already made plans?" asked Tecna

"Indeed we did," said Sky. "You girls better hurry up and pack, because our ship leaves tonight."

"TONIGHT?" Stella yelled as she jumped up from the couch. "YOU EXPECT ME TO BE FULLY PACKED FOR AN ENTIRE VACATION IN LESS THEN TWO HOURS?"

The girls laughed at Stella's reaction. I looked up at Sky. "If we're leaving tonight, how did you know the girls and I would agree to go?" I asked

Sky shrugged. "I had a hunch," he replied with a wink, and I rolled my eyes again.

"Oh my goodness, this is crazy. Five hours to pack? Where are we going? How long will we be gone? What's the weather like where we're going?"

"Calm down, Stell," said Brandon, getting her to take her previous seat. "Just let us explain the rest first."

"We already ran everything through with Faragonda and your parents, so everything has been approved," said Nabu.

"You guys went to talk to my parents?" I asked Sky, surprised.

He shook his head. "We all went to our separate girlfriends' parents alone, sort of like a little competition between us guys to get their approvals."

I laughed. "So you went alone to talk to my parents? How did you get them to say yes?"

He laughed nervously. "It took a little persuasion, but in the end I was able to get their approval."

"Can we get to the actual vacation now, please?" asked Musa

"Right, so anyways, we will going to an island in the resort realm called Puca. It's a small island with amazing beaches, little towns and cities, boutiques and whatnot," explained Timmy.

"We rented three five star villas by the ocean, each with two rooms. Two couples in each villa. Do not worry, for we are sure these villas will reach the ladies' high standards," Riven joked.

"Ha-ha, if I don't end up satisfied, I'm holding you accountable, Riven," said Stella in all seriousness, causing Riven to gulp, and the rest of us to laugh.

"Okay, this all sounds great, but you left out one thing. How long exactly will we be staying in the island of Puca?" asked Tecna

"Four weeks," replied Helia

"Four weeks? You mean, like, a month?" Flora asked.

"How did you get Faragonda and our parents to agree to that?" I asked, shocked.

"We figured after saving the world of magix for about six years, one month wouldn't be too much to ask for," Sky replied.

Stella smirked. "Well, he does have a good point."

Suddenly, Timmy's phone started beeping. "Guys, it's 5:30. The ship's coming at Red Fountain at 7:30, and we still need to get packed."

Sky nodded and got up, settling me on the armchair by myself. I instantly missed his warmth. "We better get going, also considering you girls still need to pack. We'll see you in two hours."

"Bye Shnoockums!" said Stella, giving Brandon a quick kiss before dashing into her room. The other girls said goodbye to their boyfriends.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours," said Sky.

"I'll be the one hauling Stella's suitcases," I joked, and he laughed, kissing me on my forehead.

"Love you," he said, turning around and waving as he and the rest of the guys exited our quarters at Alfea.

"Love you, too," I waved.

I walked into the room I shared with Flora, pulling out some suitcases I had brought with me from Domino and starting to pack my things.

"Don't you think this is so exciting?" asked Flora happily, packing her things away, like myself.

"It was sweet of the guys to arrange all of this for us," I agreed. We heard some things being thrown and frustrated screams coming from the room beside us.

Flora and I looked at each other and said," Stella," at the exact same time with a laugh.

Exactly two hours later, we were all packed and ready to go, awaiting the Specialists in the courtyard with our suitcases. Naturally, Stella managed to talk me into carrying her luggage for her. She had insisted a princess never carried her own luggage, to which I responded by telling her I was a princess, too. She stood dumbfounded for a minute before giving me her best puppy dog eyes. Of course, in the end, she'd won. Her 15 suitcases were floating in the air by my magic, as I tried to haul my four suitcases to where all the girls stood. Thankfully, the ship came only minutes later, and out came the guys to help us load our luggage onto the ship.

Sky walked over to where I stood, easily taking my four suitcases and carrying them without a sweat. "You weren't kidding when you said you'd be carrying Stella's bags," he laughed, noticing the floating bags above my head, each engraved with an 'S'.

"Bloom, dawling, thanks for carrying my bags! Brandon will take them now!" Stella yelled from the ship, blowing a kiss in my direction. I laughed.

"Good luck with these, Brandon," I said, still laughing, as I used my powers to try and carefully stack all fifteen bags onto Brandon's arms.

Sky and I laughed as Brandon attempted to get into the ship without dropping any of the bags.

"So, are you excited?" I asked Sky as we walked to the ship.

"Well, it depends," he replied.

"On what?" I asked

"On whether or not you're excited," he said smoothly, and I giggled.

"Of course I'm excited," I told him.

"Good, because I sort of thought you'd get mad at the guys and I for pulling something like this," he said nervously and I rolled my eyes with a laugh.

"How could I get mad at you for doing something so sweet? No one's ever planned a five star vacation for me before," I said sweetly.

We walked into the ship and Sky deposited my luggage with everyone else's before taking his seat on the pilot's chair. I took a seat on one of the benches beside Stella and Musa.

"So, how long exactly before we get to the island of Puca?" asked Layla

"Considering we're on the fastest ship the galaxy has to offer, about one hour and a half," replied Timmy

"And we have no powers in the resort realm, right?" asked Flora

I nodded. "No powers, so we should never end up alone."

"Island of Puca, here we come!" yelled Stella, and we all laughed.

**A/N: That's all for now! Next chapter includes getting settled into the villas and a night out in the town of ... I haven't decided on a name for the town ;p But, there will be a lot of partying and fluffy-ness for sure ^^ Now, as you guys might have noticed, this story will include the other Winx and Specialists, but is mainly based around Bloom and Sky, for they are my favourite couple. Oh, and another thing, as I am writing this, I am in currently still on Christmas Vacation, but will be getting back to school on Monday, so I will try to get most of the chapters written for this story before I get overwhelmed with school work. I guess that's all for now! As always, reviews are much appreciated. I'll see you guys very soon, thanks for reading (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hello again! I'm back for chapter two! Please excuse any mistakes, as I didn't have time to go over and edit this. I'll keep this short, please read note at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome, ladies, to the island of Puca."<p>

The doors of the ship opened, and the luscious paradise that was Isle Puca was revealed. The entire island buzzed with life, both people and animals alike. The ocean was as clear and blue as the sky, the sun setting beautifully within it. There were so many different types of plant life, from the tallest palm tree with the greenest leaves, to the smallest flowers with the brightest and most radiant colors. We all stepped out of the ship, looking around at the scenery with awe and wonder in our eyes.

"You can take these bags to the first villa, these to the second, and these to the third," said Sky. I turned around to see him guiding bellhops to our luggage. I let the others walk ahead and stayed behind with Sky until he was done directing the employees around to get everything arranged.

"So who's staying in which villa?" I asked Sky when all the employees had left the ship. Sky and I began walking towards the ocean, where I assumed the villas would be.

"You, Brandon, Stella and I will be staying in the first villa. Flora, Helia, Timmy and Tecna in the second, and Layla, Nabu, Musa and Riven in the third."

"Sounds good," I said with a smile, linking my arm through his. "So you never told me, how exactly did you guys manage to plan this vacation so well?" I asked with curiosity.

He laughed. "My parents used to vacation here with some other royals. They were good friends with the owners of the resort. All it took was one call from the Current King of Eraklyon and everything was set."

"I see, must be nice to be the King of Eraklyon, huh?" I joked.

"Only if I have the Princess of Domino by my side," he retorted, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

We soon got to the area of the resort. Everyone was probably already in their villas, considering we didn't see anyone around. I surveyed the villa we would be staying in, which didn't even really look like a villa. In fact, it looked more like a really, really big house on the side of a beach. It could have easily accompanied twelve people.

"This place is huge, it can easily fit all of us. Why don't we all just stay in one villa?" I asked Sky.

"We figured four people in each villa would be better then having all twelve of use in one, the villa's are big but it seems crowded with all twelve of us in just one, don't you think?" he replied, and I had to nod my head.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

We walked into the villa, and I was amazed right from the entrance. The ceilings were not only very high, but they were paneled with cream-colored wood. The walls were also lined with the same type of wood. We walked into the dining room, which had a table hat could seat six people, along with a lounge area that seated only four. It had a small round table in the middle of four very comfy looking armchairs. I could tell this is where we would have breakfast. The room had a very homey feel, but at the same time was very elegant and sophisticated. At the end of the room, there were two doors, and in between them was a stone fireplace.

"Which door do we go in?" I asked Sky curiously.

"The one in the left leads to the kitchen, the one in the right goes to the living room. Wherever you want to go, my princess," he said with a smile.

I smiled at him, and walked towards the right. The living room was even more amazing then the dining room. Two of the walls –the walls that faced the ocean- were paneled with glass, allowing the spectacular view of the sea backdrop the room. The blue and white color scheme continued from the dining room, with the couches and the armchairs.

I took a seat on one of the armchairs. "This is wonderful!' I said happily.

"There's a lot more of the house to see, my sweet," said Sky, taking my hands and gently pulling me up to my feet, guiding me to the next door.

We looked at the kitchen, which followed the vibe of the blue and sea green colors, and it was just as magnificent as the other rooms had been. The kitchen faced the lounge area, allowing the two spaces to be connected.

After visiting the kitchen, we went upstairs to see our room.

"How many rooms does this villa have?" I asked with curiousity

"Three, but only the North and East rooms have been prepared. Stella and Brandon will be staying in the east room."

"So we'll be in the north room," I finished.

"Exactly. But before we go to our room, I want to show you something," Sky said, taking my hand and leading me through the powder room.

"Why are we in here?" I asked doubtfully

"Just follow me"

We walked into the powder room, and Sky walked to a door next to the wall of cabinets. He opened it and motioned for me to step out. I walked to him and out the door to find myself on a walkout.

It had a luxurious patio set that seated six people, and followed the color scheme of blues and sea greens from the house. The walkout offered a fantastic view of not only the ocean, but the sky as well.

"Wow, this is just- I don't even have words," I said speechlessly.

"It's perfect at night, when all the stars are out," Sky commented.

I looked at him and couldn't help but shed a single tear. I wiped it away from my cheek and laughed. Sky's face twisted into a look of concern and he asked," Is everything okay?"

I nodded reassuringly. "Of course, it's just that this is so amazing, I never thought I'd have someone who would do this for me."

He smiled and pulled me into his chest. "I would do anything for you, Bloom."

My heart melted at his words, and my arms wrapped around his neck. "I love you, Sky."

"I love you too, Bloom, and I always will."

We finally got to our room, which unlike the rest of the house had the color scheme of soft reds and white. There were windows on two of the walls, which allowed the outside scenery to flow into the room. All our bags were already set aside by the time we got there. Four were mine, and three were Sky's. We got to work and quickly unpacked our things and put them in the very large walk in closet of the room.

I was just sitting down when suddenly I heard a phone ring. Sky went over to the bedside table and answered it on the second ring. Once he put the phone down, I asked, "We have a phone in here? And who was that?"

"Yeas we do have a phone, but it will only call the other two villas. There are only two phones in each villa, though, one in each of our rooms. Come here, I'll show you how it works," he said, and motioned for me to walk over.

I stood up and jumped on the bed, laughing, then crawled over so I could see the phone. "Okay, pressing one will call the lobby of the resort, two will call Brandon and Stella's room, three Flora and Helia, four Timmy and Tecna, five Musa and Riven and six Layla and Nabu."

I nodded. "Okay, but who called just now?"

"Oh right. That was Layla, she was calling to let us know that we're all going to meet up to eat at a restaurant in one of the towns to have dinner in about thirty minutes. We're meeting up at the lobby of the resort, so I'd get ready if I were you."

"Sounds fun," I said before jumping off the bed and running to the bathroom and quickly showering.

Once I was done, Sky went to the bathroom to shower as well. I went back to our room to dry my hair and then straighten it. I pinned my bangs back and let the rest of my hair down. I went to the closet and grabbed a dress; it was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The top part was pink with hears, while the skirt was blue and stopped mid thigh. I grabbed my espadrilles (which Stella had given me as a present one year ago) and slid them on my feet.

When Sky came back in the room, he was already dressed. He was wearing a plain blue shirt with khaki cargo shorts and flip-flops.

"You ready?" he asked with a smile, offering me his hand. I nodded and took it, and we walked out of the house.

Stella and Brandon were waiting for us as we exited the house. They too were holding hands and looked every part of the perfect couple. "Finally! We thought you were gonna be in there forever!" Stella exclaimed dramatically.

I raised my eyebrow and smirked. "It's only two minutes passed the time we were supposed to get here."

"Oh. Well, in that case, never mind."

I laughed and we all started walking together to the lobby of the resort. As we walked, I was able to get a better look around the place. The tall palm trees lined around the area of the resort, the yellow pot lights in the ground were turned on, illuminating the place and giving it a warm glow. The whole area was huge; it included a pool, restaurants, even gyms and recreational areas.

Soon enough we reached the front desk, where the others were already waiting. Everyone was there except for Musa and Riven. I waved as they came into view.

"Hey guys! So where are we off to tonight?" I asked as I walked over to Tecna, who held in her hands a map of the island.

"Well, considering we haven't really gotten the chance to get familiar with the area, we asked the concierge for some suggestions," explained Flora

"Right, and he recommended we check out the town of Rosemoor," said Tecna, pointing to a place on the map that looked like it was close to the resort. "It's not that far from here, only a ten minute bus ride. The concierge said there was a lot of nightlife going on there, so we figured we could have dinner and check the place out."

"Yay! Party!" said Stella, throwing her fist in the air and squealing with delight.

"Okay guys, the concierge made a reservation for us at Flotilla Grill," came Musa's voice, as she and Riven walked into the lobby from somewhere else.

"So where do we go for the bus? And when does it leave?" asked Brandon

"The next bus to Rosemoor leaves at seven thirty," answered Layla

"Umm guys," said Sky, looking at his phone. "It's seven twenty five."

We all stared at each other with blank expressions, a little dumbfounded.

"How far is the bus stop from here?" I asked nervously

"Exactly three minutes and seventeen seconds walking," replied Timmy

"RUN!"

We all dashed towards the exit, and let Timmy and Tecna run in front of all of us considering we didn't know where we were going. We all ran as fast as we could, almost tripping and falling on top of one another as we rounded corners. Exactly three minutes later, we were at the bus stop, where we got curious stares from the other people who were also waiting for the bus.

"What time is it?" I asked breathlessly, hands on my knees as I tried to get my breath back.

"Seven twenty nine," replied Riven as he took out his phone.

The bus pulled up a couple of seconds later, and we all got in. The girls sat on the chairs while the guys stood and held onto the bars attached to the top of the bus. Most of the girls and I were still trying to catch our breaths, although Layla was just fine, and Tecna was studying the map of the island she got from the lobby of the resort. Ten minutes later, the bus stopped to a halt and the bus driver hollered, "TOWN OF ROSEMOOR!"

The twelve of us got up and walked out of the bus. Once we were all off, the bus driver closed the doors to the bus and drove away.

The town of Rosemoor was an amazing site. All of the lights from the restaurants, stores, and clubs were on, and the streets buzzed with activity. Island music played loudly through the town, and several people in costumes danced through the streets.

"Wow," we all said.

"We better get going guys, our reservation is for seven forty-five," said Musa, gesturing for all of us to start walking. Tecna, who still had the map in her hands, got in front of all of us and lead the way.

We soon stood in front of a restaurant that had an oversized fountain on it's courtyard, which was surrounded my a beautiful combination of flowers. The pathway from the courtyard led to the restaurant itself, welcoming the guests with a warm and relaxed, not too formal but at the same time not casual, atmosphere. Waiters buzzed from table to table, and the room was filled with joy and laughter.

We walked up to the front of the restaurant where we spotted the Maitre'D. He saw us coming and immediately pulled out twelve menus.

"Good evening, do you have a reservation?" he asked

"Yes," said Musa, stepping to the front to be able to talk to the Maitre'D. "We have a reservation for twelve under Winx."

He typed into his computer and found our reservation. "Here we are. Now, if you'd follow me."

He took our menus and began walking into the restaurant. We followed him to our table, which was set outside. It was an elegantly decorated table, and the spot it was on outside was set at a perfect view to see the beautiful gardens of the restaurant.

We all took our seats. I sat in the middle of Sky and Stella, with Flora in front of me. We all read through our menus and placed our orders. Once the waiter had taken our orders and served our drinks, we were left to wait for our meal.

"This place is absolutely amazing," Flora sighed happily, and we all agreed.

"What's the plan after dinner?" Layla asked

"Partying, of course," said Stella with a flip of her hair.

"I say we go dancing," suggested Musa. "There are so many clubs around this town, we could even get some drinks and whatnot."

"We could also check out the little parades going on around the town," I offered

"Well, it's not like we have a curfew, we can stay out for as long as we like and do all those things," Riven said with a shrug

"He's right," agreed Helia

"We can all split up if we need to, to go do whatever we like," Sky added.

Our food came within five minutes, and we all had our delicious meals. We all ate with comfortable small talk, and it was nice to just relax and not worry about anything.

Sky raised a fork to his glass and clinked it twice. Everyone raised their attention to him.

"I just wanted to say that I wouldn't want to be here with anyone other that you guys. We've all been through so much together, and I don't think I trust anyone more then all of you. So here's to an amazing vacation, and an even better future."

"Cheers!" we all said, raising out glasses to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it! Sort of just the preview into the island of Puca in this chapter. Next chapter includes their first night in the town of Rosemoor, and the following day after that. I've got a little bit of drama planned for the next chapter, but who for, I haven't decided just yet.**

**I've noticed that I've gotten a lot of hits and favourites/story alerts in the last chapter, but only two reviews. Thank you so much to everyone who did so (MusicFlowsWithin,baby5oh), but I really would much more appreciate a review. So, for the next chapter, I present a challenge for you guys. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get 5 reviews for this one. What do you guys say? It really only takes five seconds. I hope you'll be able to come through (:**

**If you have any questions, concerns, comments or anything, a review would be an amazing way to express them, because I reply to every single one.**

**For now, I must get to work on a project I've been putting off. Plus, Vampire Diaries is back on tonight! ^^ I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As always, reviews are very much appreciated.**

**Hope to talk to you guys soon!**

**Erica (CityLightsNCouture)**


End file.
